Jester Lavorre
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Jester | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Jester | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Cleric of The Traveler (Trickery Domain) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Infernal | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwold, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Beauregard Fjord The Traveller | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 18 | AC = 17 | DC = 13 | Str = 16 | Dex = 17 | Con = 15 | Int = 12 | Wis = 17 | Cha = 12 | Fanart = }} Jester is a Tiefling Cleric of The Traveler. She is played by Laura Bailey. Description Appearance Jester is a little blue Tiefling with blue hair. She wears a pretty cute dress, and has freckles. She wears a belt with a symbol to the Traveler on her waist. Personality Jester is excitable and eager. She has an exorbitant interest in getting in someone else's face. According to Molly and herself, everyone tells her that she is pure of virtue, worthwhile, and a creature of some repute. She delights in small acts of mischief and trickery. Jester is apparently addicted to gambling, especially the game "Quick Queen's Call". Biography Background Jester has claimed to have been an artist for quite some time. She comes from Nicodranas. Pre-Stream Jester met Fjord in Port Damali. Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltrice Academy, the trio (Fjord, Jester, and Beau) saved the daughter of Reynaldo (the fisherman in Trostenwold) from a giant snake. Chapter 1 Relationships Beauregard ' Jester and Beauregard are good friends, who met about a day before the rest of the party. They also share a room at the Nestled Nook Inn. 'Fjord Jester and Fjord met a little while before they encountered Beauregard or the rest of the party, and have been traveling together. Jester thought Fjord was very handsome. Nott believed that Fjord and Jester were romantically involved, but their relationship is currently platonic. Nott Jester has taken a liking to Nott, giving Nott the Blessing of Trickery on multiple occasions, offering to help Nott steal trinkets, and even encouraging Nott to try stealing something from her. Both excitable and youthful, the pair particularly bonded as they investigated the carnival after the zombie attack. [[Caleb Widogast|'Caleb Widogast']] Jester thought that Caleb smelled really bad, and let him know that he should take a bath. Mollymauk Tealeaf Molly read Jester's fortune for two copper pieces, using a small set of cards. He predicted that there is something bright and adventurous in her future. At the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, he gave her another reading for free. Jesters seems enamored by Molly's fortunes, instead of seeing him as a conman. Yasha Jester made Yasha pinky swear that she'll give everyone their weapons back. Then declared "Now we're best friends". Yasha then told Mollymauk that Jester is adorable and that she likes her. Character Information Quests Jester is looking for her father. Notable Items * sickle * a deck of cards for "Quick Queen's Call" * sketchbook/journal (drawing what she saw that day for The Traveler) * disguise kit * a fang from the giant loch snake that terrorized Reynaldo and his daughter * a symbol to the traveler Abilities Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity (1 use per short rest) ** Turn Undead * Divine Domain: Trickery Domain ** Blessing of the Trickster (advantage on stealth checks) ** Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity ** Domain Spells * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells Jester always has access to these spells. 1st-level * Charm Person * Disguise Self Cleric Spells In addition to her domain spells, Jester has access to 1st-level cleric spells. As a 2nd-level cleric, she can prepare up to 5 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Thaumaturgy * Toll the Dead * Spare the Dying * Sacred Flame * Word of Radiance 1st-level * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Guiding Bolt Quotations * "Why though? But I won it." (when asked by Fjord to give two silvers that she won back to Caleb) * "Which one?" (when asked to stop moving by a guard while her Duplicity was invoked) * "We're a group, you guys!" (when questioned by the Lawmaster of Trostenwold) * "Oh no...are you guys making fun of her spasm?!?" (when Beau claimed that her attempt to break free of custody was a muscle spasm resulting from a childhood injury) * "You're doing great!" (trying to be encouraging of Nott, despite the Goblin's thievery being too obvious) * "I have seen a lot of dicks. This is what most of them look like." (when Molly asked Jester how she knew what a dick looked like) Trivia * Jester's fondness for baked goods and pastries is similar to Laura's real-life love for doughnuts. * Jester was also played by Laura Bailey in two previous Dungeons and Dragons games in 2016. The first was a one-shot live streamed by GameSpot,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6ndE0N4l1g and the second was a collaboration with Kinda Funny.https://www.kindafunny.com/videos.php?video_id=VNrlekNcNwM * Laura confirmed on Talks Machina that Jester is the de facto healer for the group, because she is the only player character who knows any healing spells. External Links References Category:Main player characters